Conventionally, an information storage body provided with an infrared absorbing layer lower than a hologram layer, the infrared absorbing layer being irradiated with a laser beam having passed through the hologram layer, to thereby color the infrared absorbing layer and store information has been known (for example, Patent Document 1).
However, in the conventional information storage body, the hologram layer could be damaged by heat generated by laser irradiation on the infrared absorbing layer. Therefore, intensity of the laser beam is restricted on low level, and this leads to a limited printing quality.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-32724